Just One Of Those Days
by Toto-tan
Summary: Ristu has been having a weird day and is being confronted time and time again with opportunities to tell Takano how he really feels, but, the universe doesn't seem to wanna make it that easy and everything gets in the way. Let's follow the couple and see if Ritsu can choke out an, "I love you," before the universe gets in the way. SERIES OF ONESHOTS.
1. Adrenaline Junkie Cleaner

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI.**

**This is just an idea so far but please enjoy reading it anyway!**

**It isn't proof read so bear with me on grammar and punctuation.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome but please don't be too ruthless T_T.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Adrenaline Junkie Libido**

Elevators, I had never really had a problem with them, in fact I liked that weird feeling they gave you when you got to your floor. I liked being nice and asking, "What floor?", when someone else got on.

Sure I sound weird, but elevators are just there, I ride them at work, I ride them in my apartment complex, so there's nothing I'm more acquainted with than an elevator. Despite all this love I have for elevators, the one thing I will always hate more than any other elevator experience is an awkward elevator ride.

Whether the person causing the awkwardness is just a stranger that breathes too hard or a creep that's standing too close for comfort when the elevator's completely empty, awkward silences are the object of all evil.

With this being said you can imagine how I felt having to ride the elevator, with Takano. Not just at any random moment though. No, it was the day after the company New Years party. Therefore meaning any silence I would have with him would be beyond awkward.

That morning I got to work a whole 4 hours early. I was the first person in the building other than the caretaker so I strolled into the elevator, relaxed because I wouldn't have to deal with Takano till at least 4 hours later.

Everything went swimmingly, I pressed number 8 on the elevator that took me to Emerald but my time there was short-lived, seeing as I wanted coffee but that was on the sixth floor and I needed to print some things and the printer was on the ninth floor. So I took my bag with me and left my jacket behind, I was casually stifling a yawn as I waited for the elevator to arrive and as the doors dinged open I was greeted by Takano who was four hours early to work.

I instantly turned around and walked in the opposite direction which was also short lived since he grabbed me by my collar and pulled me in the elevator. I sighed and pressed 6 and the old elevator began its rickety course down the elevator shaft. "Oi, Onodera-." Takano's speech was cut off by the elevator crashing and creaking to a stop right before we arrived at the seventh floor. "The hell just happened?"

I threw my bag on the floor and started freaking out instantly. I had heard stories of it before but never in my life had I been in a broken elevator that was stuck between floors. I joined my bag on the floor and started hyperventilating while Takano casually pressed the emergency button behind me. After pressing it multiple times he joined me on the floor. I turned to look at him, "Well?!"

He looked at me blankly, "Well what?"

I slapped my forehead, "Is anyone coming to get us?" He stared at me for a few seconds then shrugged his shoulders. "What do you mean *shrug*," I shrugged my shoulders just as he had to end my question and he sighed.

"The button isn't working, we'd better sit tight till someone comes to get us," I opened my mouth to yell again and he shot me a glare, "That means shut up." I closed my mouth and looked at my hands in deep thought.

"Why the hell isn't the button working?" I whispered the words to myself and it seemed like some divine being heard me because my question was instantly answered when the lights in the elevator flickered and turned off.

The power was out. The fucking stupid power was out and there was no one in the building but the old-ass cleaner, me and Takano. The lights were all off in the building anyway and the old fart was sleeping, he most definitely did not know we were in there, and wouldn't know till the building actually opened. I'm pretty sure the old-ass cleaner could not hear us anyway, so it was pretty much just us. Oh the stress.

So, I was sitting in darkness, enduring an awkward silence, while desperately tired and craving coffee. I was having an amazing morning.

"Onodera," I almost screamed when Takano decided to talk. His voice was friggin' deep, hearing that come from behind you in complete darkness wasn't exactly rainbows and puppy dogs. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Who said I'm avoiding you?" My eyes were slowly getting accustomed to the dark and I saw him raise an eyebrow in the shadows. He pressed a button on his cellphone, looked at it for a split second then shined it on my face. I sighed, "Like I said I'm not avoiding you... I'm just avoiding the awkward silences that come with you." I sounded uncomfortable and I knew it, I was never any good at hiding my actual feelings.

I was most definitely avoiding him. Why? ...Well, it was the day after the company New Years party and An-chan just happened to show up and turn things into a giant mess at the hand of my mother.

"Bullshit. If you think they're awkward then talk to me, moron." I pushed the phone away from my face and stared off into the darkness next to me.

"Yeah, 'cause there's no better way to tell someone you love them other than calling them a moron." Then as per usual I felt the heat of Takano's body slowly inch closer.

"I love you." He kissed me lightly on the cheek then went for my lips, "Even if you are a moron." The insult to my intelligence snapped me out of the romantic haze that came with Takano's heat. I obviously was not thinking straight since I grabbed him by the hair and pushed his head away from my face.

Sensing what I had done was well... stupid, I got up and started banging on the walls of the elevator only to have my mouth covered by one of his huge hands. My screams for helps came out as muffled squeals as he pushed me onto the elevator floor.

I never really noticed but that elevator was huge. If there was enough space for me to panic and run around in circles, it was definitely significant in size.

Well, back to Takano pushing me onto the floor. Obviously with him pushing me onto the floor his ulterior motives were shining through, at least to me they were. So, the calm side of me decided to give him a lecture, but the calm side of me was obviously not very mature. I pushed my way out of his iron grip and stood up. "NO, NO, NO! We are not having sex in an elevator, you'll probably slam my head against the wall so hard I'll pass out, and then I'll wake up plunging to my doom!" I paused and pointed at him, then started to imitate a man masturbating as angrily as I could without laughing, "With you wildly jerking off next to me because you're some sort of crazy adrenaline junkie with a fetish for passed out people!"

He stared flatly at me before letting out a breath of a laugh, "What kind of crazy sleaze do you take me for?" He said, then he proceeded to actually laugh. For some reason he sounded content as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator. "What's up with you today, you're really out of sorts."

I really was and I had no idea why. It was just one of those days, where you wake up with that on coming feeling of doom and are on edge for the rest of the day. Only, I had to be awkward while I was at it.

I sat down awkwardly across him and fidgeted with the zipper on my bag. "You know Onodera, we never get to just talk." _That's you and your stupid libido's fault dickwad, _I thought flatly to myself. I felt him glare at me from across the elevator and noticed that I had been openly voicing my thoughts, it had been happening much too often for my likings.

He continued to stare at me from across the elevator, pressing at me with his gaze. I turned and looked in the direction of his cellphone's light, squinting awkwardly and sighing. "You know I really do love you Ritsu, I don't know what I have to do to make you understand that." I heard the ruffling of his clothes as the light shifted and I felt his usual heat radiating as he slid into the spot next to me. "Just say it already Onodera!"

The heat rose to my face as I looked in the direction of the floor, "Say what?" I gulped.

I felt his heat lean in closer and his slight stubble rub across my neck as he kissed the side of my neck. "...Come on."

I sighed as a felt his arm loop itself around my waist and pull me closer to his hard chest.

"I.."

What the hell was I about to say?

I gasped in surprise when I felt his warm tongue on my neck. Only he would be handing out hickies at a time like this.

"I really do l-l-o-o-v," I DID NOT REALLY L-L-O-O-V ANYONE, ESPECIALLY NOT TAKANO!

"You really do what?" He pulled me closer slightly squeezing my thigh with his free hand.

"I really do lov-" Right as I was about to finish my sentence the elevator wailed awkwardly and went tearing down the elevator shaft.

That was not how I saw my life ending, tired and hungry while stuck in an elevator with Takano. Ugh.

We both grabbed on to the railing on the inside of the elevator and nervous tears rose in my eyes. There was so much I hadn't done, I hadn't managed to throw off the engagement so I was going to die an engaged man, An-chan would be devastated and my mother would probably think I saw death as the easy way out. Plus, I had fresh hickies on my neck and was about to die with maker of said hickies. That situation spoke for itself.

All of a sudden the elevator stopped and sent us both flying back to the ground. "Are you okay?" Takano was pulling himself up from the corner of the elevator and looked at me.

I nodded in response and blinked into the darkness, too shocked to speak.

"You know I feel like you were saying something really important there, I completely missed it. What were you saying?" He sat in front of me on his knees, a slight curious look in his eyes.

He could stay curious for all I cared.

What I was about to say would never EVER, _**EVER, **_be told to him under any circumstances.

_**ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!**_

* * *

(**A/N: WELLLLLLLLLL, the first of the one-shots is DONE. I've always wanted to do a one-shot series but, it's just an experiment right now so length wasn't exactly my biggest worry.**

**Please follow and review to let me know if you want to see more.**

**OOO and if anyone wants to take up on my proof reading off please PM me. THANK YOU .)**


	2. Post Confession 1: Ritsumaniac

**A/n: Random part that popped up in my head at midnight so here we are at two in the morning, finally finished. This part is really after Ristu confesses but since I have so many ideas for what happens at that point I've decided to show you some even if this aren't so great .. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI. **

* * *

I had had enough.

It had been around a month since I finally manage to blurt out my feelings to Takano and for a little while it was all going quite well.

By, "A little while," I mean a few days. For a few sweet, sweet days I was still able to walk like a normal human being. Still able to sit with breaking into a fit of pained moans and groans, why? Well, the only reason was Takano.

He was being too damn touchy feely.

By, "Touchy feely," I mean too damn horny.

For what seemed like the millionth time that week I opened my eyes to the blurry off white of Takano's ceiling instead of the pearl white of my own. I was so on edge even that difference was apparent to me.

I slid myself out of the bed ignoring the quickly growing pain in my lower back and sighed. I felt the floor beneath my hands in the half morning light and managed to grab all of my clothes before sighing once again and silently leaving.

If it was the old me, I would've been caught the moment I woke up, but, I had recently become a master of The Sneak. The Sneak is simply a technique I have come up with to escape Takano's apartment in the mornings.

Now, you'd think The Sneak would be relatively hard but it's actually pretty simple. It consists of 5 fairly simple rules.

Rule 1: DO NOT LOOK FOR YOUR OWN CLOTHES. This rule is pretty strange considering you'd want to go home in your own clothes, BUT, unless it is some sort of ultra-pricey piece of clothing that cost you a small fortune grab the first articles of clothing you can find and sprint your way out of there.

Rule 2: DO NOT WEAR ANY SORT OF ULTRA-PRICEY PIECES OF CLOTHING THAT COST YOU A SMALL FORTUNE. Clothing like this is the kind that decides to go missing and take a year and a half to find. A year and a half is too long and you will get caught. In that dim morning light chances are all you'll find is a pair of your own pants, your partners shirt and nothing else, absolutely nothing else. SO keep it simple.

Rule 3: DO NOT WAKE UP YOUR PARTNER. It's fairly obvious but some people are stupid. You are trying to AVOID your partner so, don't wake them up.

Rule 4: DON'T USE ANYTHING. Don't touch anything, don't look at anything, don't use their sink, don't check their clock for the time and most definitely, do not pee ...if you do not flush. Sounds gross but chances are said object you are using will break or make a sound that will blow your cover in some way shape or form so USE NOTHING.

Rule 5: AVOID PERSON AT ALL COSTS. Now then, by this I mean, if by any chance you manage to avoid sleeping with the person in the first place then doing The Sneak will be irrelevant. Don't get with the person, don't suffer the consequences, pretty damn simple if you ask me.

The last step is actually what I keep having problems with, Takano is my boss and my next door neighbour and as a result virtually impossible to avoid. So my added on rule for special cases, such as myself, is:

Special Rule 6: DO NOT SLEEP WITH SOMEONE YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM.

* * *

I slammed the door of my apartment shut as I hobbled in barefoot to my bathroom with my shoes in hand. Luckily my walk of shame was pretty short seeing as I only lived next door and that was a reason to celebrate. I looked like a train reck. I stared blankly into the bathroom mirror and blinked at the shameful appearance staring back at me.

Clothes that were too big to be mine, dark circles, tousled hair, hickies dotted up and down my upper body that just plain hurt. I was the full morning after package.

Luckily that day was one of my only days off so my day would consist of ignoring Takano, getting some late work done and going to bed early.

After a shower and some much deserved coffee I was sitting at my dining table with a stack of manuscripts. Looking at them I felt my mind drift into sadness, Takano was coming over as yesterday he stated, "It's our day off so we're gonna do something on it." What he didn't understand was that I wanted to be alone.

"ONODERA!" That and a loud series of knocks on my door meant it was time to face the demon.

Or not.

I could pretend I wasn't home.

Which was my plan.

"ONODERA!" Knock-knock-knock, and repeat for about a minute before he got fed up and shut up. Till the sound of an unlocking door made me practically scream.

"When did you get a copy of my key made Takano-san?! THAT'S JUST CREEPY YOU DIDNT ASK MY PERMISSION!"

"I didn't, you forgot your stuff at my house, that's why I came over." Well, that explained why my door was unlocked when I got home.

I shook my head and stood up, grabbing my keys and my bag and pushing him back towards the door, "Plus I could've been doing something. I don't recall letting you in, so get out and we can talk later." Aside from not moving an inch he had the gal to laugh at me and stride back into my living room.

"Doing something? Like what?" I sat back down in front of my manuscripts with a scowl, "What's so private that I, the person who's seen you na-"

"STOP WITH THE TALKING." He made me so, so, so damn angry.

"And don't tell me you're really going to work on your day off."

I sighed again, "Yes I am going to work all through today actually, so you should just go home now." When he made no effort to move from his perch of evil upon my sofa I sighed once again.

"Nah, I'm your boss, who out there is better at supervising you while you do work?"

Complaining would be a waste of my precious breath and time.

So we sat in silence for a good 5 minutes or so, before he got up, then stood behind me.

Then we sat, or in his case, stood, in silence for a good minute or so, before he decided he wasn't close enough to me already and leant down to the point where I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

Then I stared into space awkwardly for a good 10 seconds or so, before he decided the space between us was far too large so he circled a hand around my waist and pulled me into his chest, planting small kisses along my neck as he went.

Then, it was barely 5 seconds of us being too close for comfort before my pants were being tugged on inappropriately and the buttons on my shirt were being undone.

"Takano, stop touching me." I pulled myself out of his arms and stood up, grabbing my manuscripts and shoving them into my bag. "You should go home. I'm too sore to give you whatever it is you want so how about you wait a week or two?" My irritation was playing on my speech as I picked my belt up off the floor, wincing as the pain in my back remerged.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He stared up at me defensively from the floor.

I pulled myself up onto the kitchen counter and rubbed the bridge of my nose, "Nothing, just go home, seriously."

"What did I do this time?"

I looked down at the uneven number of buttons on my shirt and groaned, "You ruined my shirt."

"How did I ruin your shirt?"

"How did you not?"

"Answer my questions with questions why don't you? And have you ever thought that maybe it's because you leave your clothes on the floor all the damn time."

"If you'd stop coming over unannounced I'd have time to clean up!"

"Oh so you didn't want me to bring your house keys over!?"

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF YOU JUST LEFT ME ALONE!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING ISSUE RITSU?"

"I DON'T HAVE AN ISSUE, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE A DAMN NYMPHOM-" and just like in every climatic moment between Takano and I, the phone rang.

"Answer the damned pho-" He started.

"-Hello." I interrupted. I turned my back to him and spoke into the phone, who the hell said I needed his permission. I heard an offended grunt come from behind me and sniggered, he was being immature.

"Ristu! Why didn't you answer your phone before? I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours, I was worried." An-chans usual high-pitched voice came from the other side of the phone and I internally groaned. She was nice but I saw her as a friend and I could see the this was going to end up being a long a drawn out conversation about my mother. As per usual.

"Well since you're okay I wanted to talk to you about something, are you busy right now?"

I turned and saw Takano waiting with his arms crossed across his chest, he could wait. Maybe he'd even leave. "No, I'm not doing anything important, let's talk." Instantly the atmosphere around Takano's already hostile body changed, he stood still for a few seconds before slowly uncrossing his arms and stomping towards me, grabbing the phone out of my hand with one hand and holding onto one of my wrists with the other.

"He's busy. He'll call you back tomorrow." Then he casually clicked the off button on my phone and turned to look at me.

"We're not finished talking Ritsu." He put the phone down roughly on my coffee table and grabbed my other wrist. "Don't just dismiss me like that."

"Dismiss you like what?"

"EVERY FUCKING TIME RITSU!" He pushed me into a seated position on the sofa behind me and I winced. "You make yourself out to be the victim when you're blatantly attacking me, if your being so victimised then tell me, what the fuck did I do now?"

"You ruined my shir-"

"-OTHER THAN YOUR FUCKING SHIRT WHICH I DID NOT RUIN."

"You did so!" He sighed throwing my wrists aside and grabbing onto my collar and pulling till all the buttons on my shirt popped off and clicked one by one on my floor.

"There, now I ruined your damn shirt, anything else?"

He was actually crazy, he was a full on nutcase. I was not about to tell him that I thought he was a nymphomaniac and that I couldn't handle his libido. Not while he was staring at me like a damn psycopath.

"Fine then, what's all this about you thinking I'm a nympho?"

HE KNEW! I may have half told him, but I thought he didn't notice before the phone call. I was clearly wrong.

"I'm not a nympho, if it helps. I just like touching you. Is that a problem? You seem to like it too."

"Every time Takano, you're just making your own assumptions like you always do."

"You love it when I touch you, that is a fact and do not try to lie to me."

He sighed and sat down on the sofa next to me. "Seriously, you wanna try telling me what's wrong?"

I pulled the open shirt over my bright purple hickies and looked down at my socks. "I'm just sore Takano-san. Too sore but you keep wanting to do it and trust me there is no way to say no to you." He shook his head, smiling slightly," There really isn't! You always give me a stupid reason like "Why is your face so red then, you look like you want me." Then you proceed to do what you want EVEN if I cry."

He smiled to himself and looked up at me. "Those tears are so fake."

"Are not! I am obviously telling you that it hurts and your response is always, "No it doesn't," or " You liar," are you just completely unaware that I am on the receiving end of your..." I trailed off at the end, I guess I was on too much of a roll and didn't have enough time to consider what I was saying. He stared at me expectantly, an amused grin on his face and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Like I was saying, I am on the receiving end of your sexual violence! So kick it down a notch!"

He gave a breath of laughter and stood up, "I'm a Ritsumaniac, there's no such thing as kicking it down a notch." He bent down and planted a kiss on my beet red cheek before laughing to himself and leaving.

Well, that didn't work.

To avoid all of this ladies and gentlemen, just stick to The Sneak with one extra rule:

Rule 7: DO NOT LET SAID PERSON COME INTO CONTACT WITH ANY PERSONAL BELONGINGS THAT WILL NEED RETURNING, THEY WILL SHOW UP AT YOUR APARTMENT, PRACTICALLY ANNOUNCE THEIR LOVE FOR YOU AND LEAVE YOU CONFUSED AS HELL.

Ritsumaniac, my sore ass.

* * *

**And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, my sleep deprived Ritsu confession, please review, follow and favourite. **

**Thanks for reading, I love you all!**


End file.
